Their Legacy
by TeddyOwl
Summary: How the pioneers of our future met, lived, and died.


How they met wasn't the normal way of meeting the love of your life, but it was probably the best way (at least for them!) to meet them.

They first met at a bar, their friends all flirting with each other and having sex on the tables and bathrooms. They were the only ones that weren't single at the time, and we're both feeling quite left out. He wanted her, she wanted him, but they had others.

The next time they met was at a coffee shop. They ignored each other until they couldn't, then the tension made him walk out with a rushed goodbye and a pulling at his collar.

The third time they met was at college. He was the lecturer. It was uncomfortable for him as he had to teach with a hard on, and for her as she was pleasuring herself while listening to his voice. He saw, and he called class off early, using an unscheduled appointment as an excuse. It wasn't entirely untrue, but completely inconvenient.

The fourth time, he was tutoring her. He had to remind himself to be nonchalant, and she had to remember that he was her teacher, and she couldn't just push him against the wall and fuck him.

Even though she did end up pushing him against the library wall and giving him the best blowjob of his life.

Mr Jace Herondale couldn't take the sexual tension between himself and Miss Clary Fray anymore, so one day before class, he invited her to his house, and after some obvious distractions from her in class, gave her a detention instead.

Since she was the only one being naughty that day, they never made it to his apartment. As a matter of fact, they never made it out of the room.

The fucked like neither had before in their lives, and developed a connection situated between love and lust.

They broke up with whoever they were with, and Clary moved her stuff into Jace's roomy apartment which was the place of her dreams, and Jace accepted her with welcoming arms and bed.

Clary also left Jace's class, and moved to the other more advanced version of the class, telling her parents that she "wasn't really learning anything before" and excelled in the other class with Jace's help.

Before they knew it, Clary graduated with honors, and Jace found a better job somewhere else that was closer to home. They officially became a couple, and soon were engaged.

Her parents loved him, though her father hated him at first for taking his little girl. He quickly got over that, and was proud to have Jace as a Son-In-Law.

His parents weren't happy with him, as she couldn't afford their lifestyle, but they learnt to love Clary, as the were stuck with her (and Clary made the best pieces of art they had ever seen).

They married in late Autumn and Clary used her artist's mind to create the perfect day. She sewed her own dress, but brought the Bridesmaid's dresses, which fit perfectly with her dress and the theme of the wedding.

Jace almost threw up on five different occasions on that day, and was relieved when the whole thing ended, as the event ended being five times as big as what they had planned. It didn't bother Clary, but Jace lost his charm in that big crowd when he had to say his vows, which was pretty hilarious to Clary, who couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

That was when they both knew they had married the right person.

What seemed like a minute later, they bought a house a house in the suburbs, and in a second they had a baby. Two blinks later, they had another.

They were happy.

And that's all that mattered to them.

They lived longer than they expected, with four children and ten grandchildren, one of the grandchildren had twins on the way, and they were ecstatic.

Clary won awards for her painting, and became the CEO of a very important company, driving them to become the most popular and powerful places and people in the world.

Jace became one of the best teachers in the world, getting job offers from around the world, and opportunities to go anywhere they wanted (which he took, showing Clary the beauty of the world, and saying all that beauty would never compare to her beauty, smooth talking his way into bars and clubs).

They lived their lives together, and they died together on a fateful night in November, holding each other's hands and cuddling in their sleep.

And that was it from them.

But their legacy lived on.

Clary's artworks (which she made until she couldn't) became priceless, and more than half the profit made from them went into Jace's charity, 'Herons For Frays" (which sent children in countries that can't afford education books and teachers to get an education and learn how to get a house and a car and a job and all you need to know for life), with the the rest splitting between the children and grandchildren.

And that's how they lived and died and rebirthed.

~—~

A/N: this is my current style of writing. It's very un me but very me at the same time. Tbh I love it.

Well, thanks for reading, please review, tell me if I should do something else for like this maybe? Idk.


End file.
